Mage plus Vampire
by Kiereth
Summary: A teenager enrols at a mysterious school with his friend. He says he found a leaflet for it, but his mate isn't buying it. What happened to just about every other school? And his trepidation is intensified when a girl sticks her teeth into his neck...
1. Prologue: Unsure Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I thought I'd try inserting a couple of OCs at the start of the second series of Rosario. It's not only a thought of "What would happen if it was the ayashi were met with something completely alien?" but also I wanted to explore our characters a bit. It's just the prologue now, but tell me if you think I should actually bother writing any more. Please enjoy!**

Well… School bus. Not much you can say about it. Different to the normal Stagecoach rust-bucket back in Dunfermline. It was yellow, but not cheery. Just seemed a bit dank and depressing. Why can't they be painted in bright colours? Then the trip to school in the morning might be a bit more pleasurable. They could at the very least fit seatbelts. My god…

Such were the thoughts of Kiereth Lagessam, as he waited for the bus to what would be his new school to arrive. The thought process of his sole companion, Demon Kyr, consisted solely of:

_I'm hungry._

The bus stopped and, with a resigned look at Kyr, he boarded. The steps were steep, but he managed fine, despite being what his friends called an "orc" (geek). He surveyed the bus shortly, but was surprised to see the absence of any other being on that bus, save for the driver. Wasn't this supposed to be a school bus? Isn't anyone else in this area going to this school?

In his thoughts, he missed the bus driver's face. Kyr, however, was more observant. The bus driver's eyes were glowing, but he only looked at the tall first-year for a moment. And the man was smoking, which was illegal, as he was quick to note. However, he said none of these to his friend. He knew that he was nervous enough as it was. Kyr may have imagined the driver's weird visage, anyway.

The two boys sat near the back of the bus. As the bus started to pull away, the two boys started to discuss their Standard Grade exam results. Kyr failed to be completely and utterly shocked twice as he heard first that Kiereth had completely blitzed the subjects that he (Kiereth) enjoyed, but failed miserably in the courses he (ditto) hated. But before they could move on to Kyr's results, the bus driver interrupted them.

"So, you're the two enrolling at Youkai Academy?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Heheh… Well, in that case, you'd better prepare yourselves. You see that tunnel we're approaching?"

"No… yes," Kiereth corrected himself as the next bit of road promptly emerged from behind a tree.

"Well…" The world outside went dark as they were enveloped by the tunnel. The driver continued, "because when we come out of this lo~~~ng tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. And you'll both see that…" The driver paused for effect, which he seemed to enjoy. "Youkai is a ve~~~ry horrifying school!"

Kiereth's features were contorted in a stare of confused disbelief. Kyr just dropped his face into his hand.


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery On Both Sides

**AN: Due to such harsh reviews (:P) I decided that the plot needed revising. So, my two OCs won't be replacing good old Tsukune. The split point will be when everyone returns for their second year. The two mates arrive as first years, and will garner a completely new harem (starting with possibly a ghost? in fact, you decide! Ghost, oni, or chupacabra?), with ocasional cameos from the newspaper club. Over the course of the story, I will be venturing into my characters' mystery. Thanks for all your loyal (hmm...) support!**

"A~~nd… Here we are! Have fun!"

Kiereth and Kyr were gobsmacked. Amazed. Speechless. They'd gone through the tunnel nice and normal, but… the sky was different. It wasn't blue. That in itself wouln't be any surprise– Kiereth had spent the first 16 years of his life in overcast England – but it was the specific colour that had struck the two dumb.

The sky was red.

Though he had seemingly just contracted lockjaw, Kiereth's mind was working furiously.

"Wh-wh-what? Red sky? But it's in the middle of the day! I can see the sun bright in the sky! Shouldn't the sky be blue from the red and green parts of the sun's light being absorbed by nitrogen? What on earth is going on? Is this even going on on earth? Argh…"

Kyr was similarly silent, for a few moments, before shouting, "Awesome!!!"

Kiereth took his turn to facepalm.

***

After the initial shock of appearing to be in the setting of a horror cliché – stark cliffs, dead trees, blood-red sky, bats in mid-morning, everything – they had got going. Taking the direction of a rather blatant signpost, Kyr had found a beaten path, which normally has to be walked along. So, to pass the time of walking, they listened to music over Kiereth's trusty MP3 player.

They had in fact got so into the music that the headbanging had started. And when that happens, they stop paying attention to where they're going.

*DOKI*!

"Dear god, the author's using Japanese onomatopoeia. He must be getting into the spirit of the fanfic."

"Don't break the fourth wall! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Wrong time, wrong place, Kiereth. He'll be using that for flashback material."

"You're doing it again!"

"Get on with it!" shouted an irate God.

"Sorry!"

Kyr looked up, rubbing his arm. "Aah, f*ck, f*ck, f*ck." He switched quickly to Japanese. "I didn't see you there. Sorry. Are you hur- DEAR GOD, KIERETH!!!"

Kiereth had tripped when he'd bumped into the unseen obstruction. He was, at the present moment, lying on top of what Kyr could only describe as a pretty, well-endowed girl about his age, one of his hands covering one of the said endowments. Kiereth looked up at him at his shout.

"What?"

Kyr's face was beet red. "Your… hand!"

"What… Ack!" Kiereth withdrew his hand as though the girl's body was hot coals. Thankfully, she hadn't seemed to notice. Kyr stomped up to him and whispered angrily in his ear:

"You're from Dunfermline, not one of the surrounding villages. Stop fondling a girl you haven't even met!"

"I didn't try to! I fell-" He cut himself off when he noticed Kyr grinning. Ignoring him, he prayed the girl hadn't noticed and offered his hand to help her up. He also started speaking in the language he'd taken three years to learn. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Do you need a hand?"

She looked up at him. Despite the prior event, he was momentarily transfixed. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green, and her hair a vibrant pink. She was wearing an adorable, innocent expression as she picked herself up into a sitting position. For a moment Kiereth thought she was going to scream and bolt, but instead she said in a crystal, pure voice, "No, it's my fault. I have anaemia." She took his hand, smiling, "Thanks."

Kiereth looked at Kyr as he helped her up. "Anaemia?"

"Lack of red blood cells. Causes dizziness and lightheadedness." He leaned close again. "Which, by the look of your nose, you definitely do no have."

"Shut up!" Kiereth looked at her. "That must be tough on you."

"It's not that bad. My name's…" She tailed off. She was staring at Kiereth. This made him uncomfortable beyond measure, and a light blush rose on his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… you just have a really nice aroma… sorry, but…"

She was getting incredibly close.

"Erm…"

"Your blood smells really nice!"

And with that, she flicked her head up and sank her teeth into Kiereth's neck, knocking him down.

Kyr was, for the second time that day, completely dumbstruck. Was Kiereth that attractive? His next thought was that Änitaria, Kiereth's girlfriend and nutjob, was not going to be happy. He smiled evilly.

Kiereth was less impressed. "What's going o~~n…? Wait… my blood… is…" He switched to English. "Kyr, knock her out!" Realising what he was getting at, he complied.

"Aah…" Kiereth drew away from now-unconscious girl. "That was dangerous. Who knows what the consequences for her could be?"

"You're right. Come on; adjust her memory, before it becomes chemical."

Kiereth nodded and crouched. He placed a finger to the girl's incisor teeth, noticing how they were hollow, and seemed to absorb his blood. He placed a his finger and thumb each to the girl's fangs and, sending a pulse of energy down his fingertips, drawing the blood back out. Next, he pressed each of his index and middle fingers to her head and, drawing upon his mastery over electricity, slightly modified her short-term memory.

"Whew! God only knows what that blood could have done to her!"

"Which god?"

"Don't you start!"

Kiereth fished around in his bag for a bit, before retrieving something that looked remarkably like a drummer's stick. It was one of Kiereth's favourite possessions – The Stick of Waking People Up™. Oh, what fun could be had with it.

"Now, so as to avoid-"

"Yes, yes, I know. The situation's got to be pretty much what it used to be so as to avoid her mind getting broken. I know, I know." Kyr took the stick. Kiereth, shrugging, draped her body over his. Kyr held out the stick and grinned, "You know, if I tell Änitaria about this, she will be furious!" before whacking the girl on the head.

She came to, and was on her feet immediately. She was wearing a shocked expression.

"O-oh, my god, I'm sorry! You see, my name's Akashiya Moka, and don't tell anyone, but my name's I'm actually a vampire. And when I smelt your blood, I just couldn't resist!"

Kiereth looked at Kyr. It said a great many things. Such as: "you don't say"; "here we go – scary woods, and a vampire"; and "is my blood really that tasty?". Kyr smiled impishly, and decided to put the current conversation to well-earned rest by asking about a more pressing matter.

So, you're going to this school we're headed to?" She nodded. "Could you please tell us how to get there? It's just that, thanks to Captain Sense of Direction here, we are actually completely lost."


	3. Chapter 2: What kind of school is this?

**AN: Thanks to everyone who favourited this story! I'm finding it difficult to write at the moment, what with exams, but thankyou for reading this lowly fanfic anyway! And much thanks to John-kun's continued support.  
**

**As a general rule, when Kiereth and Kyr talk among themselves, they speak English (at least a form of it), but Japanese when speaking to anyone else.**

* * *

"We were that lost?"

Currently the duo was standing before the gothic school building, just behind the supposed "vampire" who'd led them there. It had loomed out of the mist like a dragon, spiky and framed in lightning. Trees clawed at the atmosphere surrounding it, and the red sky seemed like a pool of blood (It hadn't helped that a certain Slayer song had come up on the MP3 player).

However, they weren't actually in front of the school. They had been into the music so much that they'd somehow strayed from the main path onto the path between the school and the dorms. This path ended up at a completely different area of the school that where the first years' entrance ceremony was taking place. Neither could explain to the girl how they'd become so amazingly _lost_.

She was, not convincingly, trying to placate them. "It's okay; I sometimes lose my way…"

Kyr shook his head. "I really don't think it'd be by that much. I'm astounded. Anyway… thanks for showing us where the school is." She smiled brilliantly at him. Kiereth wondered if she was really a vampire. _She'd have to be_, He surmised_. There's no way someone with that attitude to life would pose as a vampire. Nowhere near dark enough… Just thank god she doesn't sparkle._

Kiereth had just one more question before he and his friend finally headed off. "By the way, why is the sky red here? Are the chemicals in the atmosphere?"

She jolted to a stop. Slowly she turned to face them, her eyes saucers. "You…" Trepidation was spilling from her voice. "You wouldn't happen to be human… would you…?"

"…Well, yes…"

She gave a small gasp, and bit her lip. She opened her mouth, almost unconsciously, to speak, but no words were formed. She tried again, but still to no avail. She succeeded a third time, but "I… You…" was all she could manage. Both Kiereth and Kyr were confused. Why shouldn't they be human? Though Kiereth had some… abilities… he was still as human as the next person. He looked over at Kyr, however, and thought, _hmm_…

"What is it? Does this have anything to do with what on earth is going on here?"

Kiereth sweat-dropped at Kyr's typical lack of tact, especially to a girl going through such agitation.

She seemed then to catch herself and some kind of resolve formed in her eyes. She stood, with her face set in a half-terrified, but half-determined expression and her arms straight and ending in clenched fists, and declared to them:

"This isn't any ordinary school! This Youkai academy is a school specially for monsters! And one of the rules here is that if any humans are found here they will be killed immediately."

She seemed almost about to cry as she finished, and quickly turned on the spot and bolted. Kyr stared at her retreating back before turning to his companion. "D'you think she was pullin' our legs?"

Kiereth watched her retreating back and replied, with conviction, "No. She definitely wasn't lying."

* * *

They managed to proceed to the main entrance with no further mishap. The welcoming assembly was uneventful – a good start – but more… ceremonial… than what they were used to back in Dunfermline. After the service was over and done with, they managed to make it to class without anything happening. A good continuation to the good start. But the girl's announcement still weighed heavy on the two boys' shoulders.

Kiereth especially. Though Kyr knew about his "special talents", Kiereth wasn't sure how much Kyr knew about his own, and had so far refrained from telling him for fear of the repercussions of the shock. He wasn't sure, but was enrolling in a monster school coincidence? Or were Kyr's powers stronger than he thought?

No matter. They were here anyway.

The two stood about at the back of the classroom a good five minutes before the teacher arrived in the room. Kiereth could feel eyes boring into him from every direction, and hushed whispers creeping about. Kyr was so bothered about it he actually leaned over and whispered himself, "What's their problem with us?"

"I dunno, it's…" Kiereth stopped and gave a small smile as he heard the word _gaijin_ float over. "It's that we're foreigners. I heard it's common of the Japanese."

"What, they're racist?"

"Nah, just that they're… unused to other cultured people, I suppose. Just what I heard."

"Well I'd better hope it's that, and not that they realise we're not actually monsters!"

"Right, settle down. Homeroom has started." The teacher walked in the door. A few girls audibly sighed, and Kiereth had to admit hey had a point. He had sculptured features and a calm, reassuring voice – exactly the kind of person his girlfriend, Änitaria, hated. He was again reminded how glad he was she now attended a different school – she had a nasty habit of smashing up whatever she didn't like.

Kyr leaned over as they took their seats "That's an American word, isn't it? Why are they using that?"

"Just… shut up and sit down," replied Kiereth, waving his hands. "It's the moment of truth."

"Good morning students, and welcome to this Youkai Academy. As you all know, this school was specifically designed and built for young monsters like yourselves. The primary aim of the school is to teach you how to live peacefully among humans.

"Like it or not, the world is under human control. All knowledge of monsters has faded from their ancestral memories, and we have become little more than fairy tales. This is good. Our race cannot sustain territorial wars like in the days of yonder. We are starting to die out. So, that is why we must learn to coexist with them; we need to keep our heads low.

"So, therefore, as well as your normal classes, you will also throughout the year learn how to live with humans. To this end, you will all be compelled to remain in human form throughout the year, and are forbidden from revealing your true nature to anyone else.

"Mind you… we're not promoting human knowledge of us, so you can all be rest assured that no humans are to be found in this academy whatsoever. Any who are shall be executed. I think it's a bit extreme, but those are the rules laid down by the Board Chairman. So… any questions?"

The room was silent for a moment. Kiereth looked around in question for a moment, before realising that every girl in the room had a smitten look on her face. Oh, dear. The boys in the room, by contrast, didn't seem bothered. What a familiar feeling – he was the odd one out in that he had listened to the teacher.

He looked to his left for his friend's opinion, and managed to stop calamity breaking loose by whispering to said frined, "_Don't _raise your hand."

"But, I wanted to ask him if any flying spaghetti monsters-"

"No!"

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"Right…"

They had emerged from the class stunned. What a revelation. Monsters lived among humans. Humans were more powerful overall than monsters. But any humans who were to discover the place were to be executed. There were so many new facts – so hard to digest, that at the moment, neither of them could speak. In their astonishment, Kyr missed the orange flash that he proceeded to trip over. Kiereth stared around for a moment. _What on earth? Where's he gone? He's- oh. Down there."_

"Watch it!"

Kiereth stared at the sight. "Kyr… How do you manage to trip over someone who's standing straight up?"

The "someone" in question was a girl. She was about half a head shorter than him, but her ginger hair was done up in gravity-defying ponytails. Her attire was a heavily-modified version of the school uniform. The green blazer had been swapped for a red cardigan, and her petite legs were wrapped in knee-length socks. On her right shoulder rested a small, cartoonish bat, wings furled.

Not really wanting much to do with girls after the hitherto day's events, Kiereth tried to pull Kyr up and away from her by the back of his collar, but the girl was too quick for him.

"Now don't do that again! If my older sister heard about this, she'd put you in your place in no time. Now, apologise to me!"

Kiereth tried to look imploringly at Kyr. It may have been luck, or it may have been fate. Either way, Kyr just looked at her and said, "Sorry, didn't see you thee, midget."

She fell into a stunned silence. Kiereth could see a vein bulge on her forehead. "That's it. I'm going to teach you a lesson myself." She reached into the air. "Ko-chan!" The bat spread its wings and rose from her shoulder. It grew. And grew. It elongated and became spiky. After a few seconds, it reached the point where…

It had become a hammer. With spikes. Kiereth stared. Kyr mumbled. The girl reached into the air and grabbed the hammer. "I'm going to smash you up for that!"

Kiereth sighed. This would be a long year.


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Bones and Algebra

**A/N: I got halfway through the first page in MS word while writing this before remembering who the maths teacher is. Oops. I've made a few assumptions about the out-of-lessons-ecchi-and-fighting life of a Youkai student, as strangely little is shown in the story proper. I'm also trying to keep from breaking the canon for as long as possible - Kokoa doesn't appear in the manga until (I'm assuming) about a week or so after the new term starts. Other than that, read and enjoy! And thankyou very mush to John-kun and Shan-hime for their continued support.**

**Warning: Mild humour (no humor here) and mild Britness. Seems to put some people off...  
**

* * *

"So you've just arrived over from England?"

"No, Scotland. It's just north. Have you never heard of the musical instrument, the bagpipe?"

"No."

"Good. Horrible thing. Sounds like someone torturing a cat."

"And this is, what, a national instrument or something?"

"Yep. Mind you, the national dish is nice. Haggis."

"Ha-gi-su…?"

"Great stuff. You probably wouldn't like it, but I do."

"… I see."

Kiereth was walking leisurely down the corridor to his classroom. Maths. At least it wouldn't be that different, what with the different language. Formulae had a way of being easily translatable, consisting of many different rearrangements of the same words.

He wasn't just walking down the corridor, though. He had also struck up a conversation with a well-mannered girl he had just met, whose name was Shuzen Kokoa. A bit young to be at this level of school, but apparently this thing was common in Japan.

Kiereth's companion, however, was not walking with him. He was not, in fact, walking at all. What Kyr was spending his time doing was being dragged down the corridor by Kiereth. This was because he had just been deprived of the ability of walking. Let me explain:

Kokoa had swung for Kyr with her large bat-hammer. Kyr, trying to dodge, was taken by complete surprise as Kiereth had shouted, "Look, Kyr! Food!" This caused Kyr's attention to be quickly and effectively taken away from the large weapon flying towards him. The end result was a loud, sickening kneecapping.

Kyr could only mumble, "Git. What was that for?"

"For causing fights in schools. Remember last time?"

"No."

"Oh… shut up."

Kiereth and the short Japanese girl managed to find their way to the classroom with no further incidents, no doubt almost completely thanks to the latter's guidance. People mumbled as they saw someone obviously broken in some way being dragged into the classroom, but soon stopped showing sympathy when he flicked V-signs at them.

"Your friend's a bit rude, errr… Kiire- kiyere- errr…" The redhead had trouble finding her tongue. Kiereth waved his hands.

"Ehh… Just call me "Kiiru". And the prat down there is "Kairu."

They looked down at him. He was lying silently on the floor of the mostly-empty Maths classroom, twitching slightly.

"And it's okay to leave him with broken legs? We're in a school, not a battlefield."

"It's alright, they'll self-repair. In fact, I'm surprised they haven't already…" He gave the right leg a bit of a kick. There was a loud "pop" and a sharp gasp of pain as the joint fixed itself.

"Heeeh… That's interesting," observed Kokoa.

Kyr massaged his knees for a bit, moaning a bit. After a while, he tested the joints gingerly before promptly standing up, drawing back a fist, and launching it at Kiereth's nose. The nose caught it smugly, showing no physical signs of damage, and Kyr's voice was laced with poison as he threatened, "I am going to kill you one day, Kiereth…"

Kiereth was about to give a smart-arse comment back about being able to take a punch on the nose without being hurt, but the chance was snatched away from him by an overly-obviously seductive voice from behind him saying, "What's this? Now, I can't have my students starting fights!"

Kyr just stared past Kiereth. "That's the Maths teacher?"

Kiereth didn't want to turn round.

* * *

"So, as you can see from this equation, quadratic equations can also…"

God blind me, thought Kiereth. It's the first day of school and they're right into the curriculum.

He really hadn't been expecting this – a major miscalculation on his part, as this event was much more ordinary than the rest that had gone on through the day so far. The immorally busty teacher had asked the two to take seats, and once the rest of the class had piled in, she had started straight into a Calculus lesson. Nothing Kiereth couldn't handle (he had a hunch that due to an error in the student recruitment system he had gone back a year), but Kyr was staring at the teacher in what he hoped was bewilderment.

Kiereth took the brief lack of required concentration to ponder his situation. Any normal person's reaction would be "Oh bugger, I'm going to die. Get me out." However, Kiereth prided himself much on being not a normal person. This was for two reasons. First, his personality:

Kiereth harboured a strong hatred of sports. Any sign of a pair of spiked shoes, polo stick or football ball (the game is called "football", so it stands to reason that the ball used in it is a football ball, like cricket ball or hockey ball) typically sent Kiereth in to a seething rage so intense that it would take his girlfriend at least one gut punch to calm him down.

Next was his loathing of celebrities. With rockstars or comedians there was no problem, as he saw them as talented and entertaining. His disgust lay with tose simpering idiots who had contributed in no discernible way to anything and yet were still worth millions.

And the final way, which was quite a bit more important than his dislike of certain aspects of society, was his-

"Ragessamu-kun! Could you answer this next question for me please?"

That's how the Japanese pronounce my name! What a weird pronunciation system. At least it's better than back at home. Heh heh heh… Oh, wait!

"Ahh…" His eyes scanned the board for a moment. "It's… _negative… over… errr…_ The answer's just root-three over X squared."

The teacher beamed at him – though it was a glaringly-obviously sexual grin – and congratulated him, earning a scathing look from Kyr (Traitor! Traitor! You and your intellect!). The matter was further compounded by the fact that the teacher called upon him to try the next equation, at which he quite nearly expired in a cloud of smoke.

But that was fair enough. First day in the class, need to get to grips with the sort of stuff. It was no reason to warrant the teacher asking Kyr to see her at the end of the day. Well, maybe it was… Kiereth just had a gut feeling that the look she gave Kyr was predatory.

But that would have to wait.

* * *

At four o'clock a third-year, a black-haired guy with a strange accent that made him hard to understand, looking strangely envious at the girl showing the new first-year girls around, gave the boys a tour of the lodgings. It was, all-in-all, pretty nice. Spacious, access to electricity and broadband, fridge, microwave oven, en-suite bathroom; all the essentials.

It was missing the operations to an orbital bombardment orbiting directly over the small Scottish village of Kelty, but that was another matter.

Kiereth was pleased to find out that Kyr's room was just across from his. All-nighters with the very best of the next-gen consoles (no names) entered the room and found his suitcase on his bed. Strange. Did someone go round every dorm and place all the suitcases in the rooms of their soon-to-be occupants? Maybe. He proceeded to do what any sane teenager would do and flopped onto the bed.

He was woken up by someone frantically shaking him by the shoulder. He instinctively lashed out at the annoyance.

"Ah!"

Kiereth groaned. "Let me go back to sleep, Kyr!"

"I can't let you, Kiereth! You've been asleep for four years!"

"WHAAAAT?"

Kiereth shot out of bed. He rushed for the mirror that he knew had inexplicably appeared on his table. In a panic he grabbed at it, missed, and tried again. He brought the glass to his face and saw…

A beard. He had been in a coma so long he had grown a… wait…

"Kyr… my hair is brown… not ginger."

He slowly turned to see his friend doubled up on the floor, crying with laughter. "Oh, your face! Your face!"

Kiereth pulled off the fake beard. He walked over to Kyr, who was gasping for breath, bent down, grabbed his jaw and tried to force the joke beard down Kyr's throat. This only caused Kyr to start laughing harder, setting off Kiereth as well.

"You… haah… git! You… heh… utter bastard!"

"It's my job. I'm in a working environment as a joker. And, as this is my workplace, I demand flexible hours, or at least this week's paycheck."

"Denied."

"I'm striking!"

"…Fine by me."

They paused to catch their breath. Hoping no more tricks would be pulled, Kiereth turned to his suitcase. "I'm going to unpack. You want to watch? Or are you going to unpack your own stuff?"

"I'm done with that. You've actually been asleep for an hour."

"…So I have!" Kiereth shot Kyr an annoyed look. "You're too tidy. Act your age!"

"No, I'm just not a complete layabout like you."

Kiereth contemplated Kyr's argument for a moment before wisely changing the subject before his friend could beat him in any more arguments. "I think it's time for a bit of music. You alright with that?"

"Fine, but keep it _below_ eleven."

"Fair enough. Right, where is it?"

He started fishing around in the case for something. Kyr looked intently, wondering why he didn't just upturn the thing on the bed, but soon saw why not as an improbably long shape was drawn, Mary Poppins-style, from the suitcase. That was where the similarities to Victorian-period children's stories ended. The item was covered end-to-end in black leather, and was shaped rather like a large medieval weapon. Kiereth, with an air of sentiment, slowly opened the item's outer covering to reveal…

A black-and-blue flame-patterned Flying V guitar.

* * *

**So! I am planning next chapter to reveal at least some elements of the protagonistic duo, and to start expanding on the ecchi. In the meanwhile, I'm fair game for your review**s!


End file.
